familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Notable People and Families from Massachusetts
Families Adams Amory Appleton Apthorp *Charles Apthorp (1698-1758) financier, wealthiest man in Boston of his time *Sarah Wentworth Apthorp (1759-1846) American poet Bacon Bradlee *Nathan Bradlee (1631-1701): born in Dorchester in 1631 **Samuel Bradlee: Constable of Dorchester, Massachessts ***Thomas Bradlee, Esq: Boston Tea Party participant; Publisher and Editor of the Long Island Farmer Newspaper; Justice of the Peace; Police Justice of the villiage of Jamaica, Massachusetts; member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons in Massachusetts ***Capt. David Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participan; Captain in Col. Thomas Crafts Regiment; member of the St. Andres Lodge of Freemasons ***Josiah Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; enlisted in American Revolution, foundeded Josiah Bradlee & Co., millionaire ****Joseph Putnam Bradlee, millionaire ***Nathan Bradlee: Boston Tea Party participant; member of the Massachusetts Charitable Association ***Samuel Bradlee, Jr: Lieutenant Colonel during the American Revolutionary War ***Sarah Bradlee: was dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party" *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I: Director of the Boston National Bank *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr.: on the first All-American football team (at Harvard): Parole Officer of Massachusetts. Husbad of (Chevaliere) Josephine de Gersdorff **(Chevalier) Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 26 Aug 1921): Chief Exexutive Editor of the Washington Post during Watergate scandal; Vice President at-large of the Washington Post Cabot Chaffee/Chafee Chandler Choate *Rufus Choate (1799-1859): U.S. Senator *George C.S. Choate (1827-1896): founder of Choate Sanitarium, Pleasantville, N.Y. *Joseph Hodges Choate (1832-1917): U.S. Ambassador to Great Britain *William Gardner Choate (1830-1920): U.S. Federal Judge, founder of Choate Rosemary Hall *Sarah Choate Sears (1858-1935): art patron *Robert B. Choate, Jr. (1924-2009): businessman *Elizabeth Choate Spykman (1896-1965): writer Codman Coffin Collidge Cooper Cushing Crowninshield *Johan Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt: colonist **Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808) ***Arent Schuyler Crowninshield (1843-1908) U.S. Navy Admiral **Casper Crowninshield (1837-1897) Union Army Brevet Brigidier General **Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892) Union Army Colonel **Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) First President of the National Society of Mural Painters **Frank Crowninshield (1872-1947) Creator and Editor of Vanity Fair **Bowdin Bradlee Crowninshield (1867-1948) American Naval Architect Descent by marriage *William Crowninshield Endicott (1826-1900) 5th United States Secretary of War *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) on the first All-American football team at Harvard, Parole Officer of the Massachusetts State Prisons **Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) Broadway actor, writer **Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal, and current Vice President at-large of the Washington Post. ***Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. A mannaging editor of the Boston Globe, author ***Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1982) Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn.com Dana Danforth *Nicholas Danforth (?-?) colonist, excapted a knighthood by Charles I of Engalnd **Thomas Danforth (c1623-1669) colonist, Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony **Rev. Samuel Danforth (c1626-?) astronomer, graduated with the second class of Harvard in 1643 ***Rev. John Danforth (1660-?) colonial minister, philanthropist **Capt. Jonathan Danforth (c1627-?) selectmen, town clerck, representatice, captain of the militia of the county,land survery, businessman Delano Derby *Capt. Richard Derby: colonists, ship merchant **Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739-1799): shipping merchant, millionaire **Capt. John Derby, shiping merchant, delivered the news of the end of the American Revolution to Britain Dudley Dwight Eliot Emerson Endicott Forbes Gardner Greene Hathorne *Maj. William Hathorn (c1606-1681) colonist, land owner *John Hathorn (1641-1717) Associate Justice of the Massachusetts Superior Court of Judicature *Capt. Nathaniel Hathorne (1775-1808) *Nathaniel Hawthorn (born Nathaniel Hathorne) (1804-1864) American novelist **Julian Hawthorne (1846-1934), journalist, author Holmes Hubbard *Rev. William Hubbard (1621-1704): colonist, an American clergyman, historian and graduate of the first class at Harvard college in 1642 *Gardiner Greene Hubbard (1822-1897) : lawyer, a Massachusetts Supreme Court justice *Mabel Gardiner Hubbard (1857-1923): wife of Alexander Graham Bell Jackson Lawrence Leverett Lodge Lowell Mayhew Minot Morton *George Morton (c1585-1624) Pilgrim father, historian, emigrated on the ship Anne *Capt. Nathaniel Morton (c1616-1685) colinial secretary and historian, nephew of Gov. Wiliam Bradford *Perez Morton 1751-1837) Massachusetss Attornery General, speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, graduate of Harvard Norcross Otis Peabody Perkins *Col. Thomas Handasyd Perkins (1764-1854) Boston merchant, millianaire *Jacob Perkins (1766-1849) an American inventor, mechanical engineer and physicist *Francis Perkins (1880-1965) 4th Unites States Secretary of Labor *Isabel Weld Perkins (1876-1948) married Lars Anderson Phillips Putnam *Capt. John Putnam (1627-1710) colonist *James Putnam (1725-1789) last Attorney General in Massachusetts before the American Revolution; judge and politician in New Brunswick *James Putnam (1756-1838) Canadian politician *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790) American general during the American Revolutionary War *William Lowell Putnam (1861-1924) **George P. Putnam (1887-1950) publisher, exploerer, husband of Amelia Earhart **Katherine L. Putnam (1890-1983) wife of Harvey Hollister Bundy **Roger Lowell Putnam (1893-1972) politician, businessman Rice *Deacon Edmun Rice (1594-1663): colonist *Thomas Rice (1768-1854): U.S. Congressman *Luther Rice (1783-1836): Baptist clergyman, missionary to India *William Marsh Rice (1816-1900): American buisnessman, founder of Rice University *Alexander Hamilton Rice (1818-1895): industrialist, Mayor of Boston, 30th Governor of Massachusetts *William Whitney Rice (1826-1896): U.S. Congressman *Americus Vespucius Rice (1835-1904), U.S. general, U.S. Congressman *Edmund Rice (1842-1906): U.S. Army Cival War general, Medal of Honor recipient *William North Rice (1845-1928): geologist, educator Rogers *Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598-1655) colonist, early American minister **John Rogers B.A, M.A. (1630-1684) graduate of Harvard, 6th President of Harvard Sargent Epes Sargent (1690-1762): merchant prince, colonel of the Essex County militia *Col. Paul Dudley Sargent (c1745-1826): American privateer, soldier and an American Revolutionary war hero *'Judith Sargent' (1751-1820): an American advocate for woman's rights, an essayist, playwrite and poet *'John Sargent' (1750-1824): loyalist officer during the American Revolution, Federalist *'Judith Sargent Murray' (1751-1820): Feminist, essayist, playwright, poet **'Winthrop Sargent' (1753-1820): Patriot, governor politician, writier, Federalist **'Daniel Sargent' (1764-1842): Merchant, politician **Lt. Col. Henry Sargent (1770-1845): Colonel during the American Revolution, American painter **'Henry Winthrop Sargent' (1810-1882): American horticulturist and landscaper gardner **'Lucius Manlius Sargent '(1786-1867): American author, antiquarian, temperance advocate ***'Horace Binny Sargent' (1821-1908): American Civil War general, politician **'John Singer Sargent' (1856-1925): American artist, was called the "leading portrait painter of his generation." **'Charles Sprague Sargent' (1841-1927): Was an American botanist, first director of Harvard's Arnold Arboretum **'Winthrop Sargent Gilman' (1808-1884): Head of the banking house of Gilman, Son & Co. in New York City **'Epes Sargent' (1784-1853): An American editor, poet, playwright **'Francis Williams Sargent' (1915-1998): 64th Governor of Massachusetts *Maj. Winthrop Sargent (1753-1820) First Secretary of the North West Territory, first governor of the Mississippi Territory, an original member ofthe Society of the Cincinnati *Capt.' Daniel Sargent III' (1764-1802): President of the Boston Marien Insurance Company, Treasurer of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Saltonstall Sears Sedgwick Story Swan Tarbox Thorndike Tudor Varnum Weld Wigglesworth Wintrhop People *Maj. Gen. Henry Knox: American Revolution general